


Practically Impractical: Callie and Saeyoung's first time

by CannibalKats



Series: Practically Impractical [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Porn With Plot, face fucking, fluff angst and smut, secret end spoilers, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:03:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannibalKats/pseuds/CannibalKats
Summary: Callie and Saeyoung are holed up in a cabin the night before they plan to infiltrate Mint Eye when Saeyoung says something intriguing.





	Practically Impractical: Callie and Saeyoung's first time

“Can I be a bit selfish to you?”

They’re laying in bed, haven’t even changed out of their clothes, Saeyoung had insisted, just in case they had to run, _ it would be safer _ . But lying here with his head on her chest as he lays bare his heart she feels guilty.

“I want to leave proof on you, that I exist.”

His voice is so soft, almost like he’s not even speaking to her. She runs her hands through his hair and he starts to babble, nervous energy spilling into words and she watches the tips of his ears turn pink.

“I-if that’s ok,” he stammers looking up at her through his hair.

She’s quiet for a moment and she can see the panic in his eyes. There’s so much between them they haven’t said. In comparison her secrets are small but she worries if she told him the truth that he’d send her away  _ right now _ . She worries he’d lose his chance just to make sure she was safe, or that he’d send her away and she’d never see him again, never know what happened, if he survived, if he got his brother back.

“Is that what you want?” Callie asks.

She couldn’t tell him, not until this was done. It was their last night before the world crashed down around them and the party had gone off without a hitch even with them god knows where. If it were to all go bad tomorrow she trusted him, trusted he would do what he could. Trust was the least she could do.

She could see the way he took the burdens of his friends onto his shoulders like Christ with the cross. He’d already spent a good amount of time to be sure that  _ if  _ he could sway Vanderwood, they would be safe. She knew he was still monitoring the other members of the RFA, she didn’t need to add an 8 year old to the pile.

He shifts and throws a leg over her pulling her tighter against him, more like a teddy bear than a lover. “Only if you want to,” he tilts his head up and looks her in the eyes when he says it.

Not the burning eyes of a lover, she thinks. 

He looks terrified, and desperate. She doesn’t doubt that he loves her, and she knows that even though it’s only been eleven days she feels the same. With 707 she could forget the past and enjoy the moment. With Luciel she felt like herself for the first time in years. With Saeyoung she felt hope. She could see herself happy, as long as tomorrow didn’t go completely sideways.

Callie untangles herself and sits up, he watches her pulling the bobby pins from the wig she’d worn into Mint Eye, she sets them in a little pile beside their borrowed bed and hangs the wig off the bedpost. She runs her fingers through his hair, brushing it back out of his eyes as he rolls onto his back and watches her.

She leans over him, her fingers stroke his forehead as she presses a soft kiss to his lips and she can feel him tense.

“You keep asking me what I want,” she says leaning her forehead against his, “what do  _ you _ want?”

There’s a long silence as he looks away from her. She sits up again and stretches; takes her sweater off and tosses it on the chair in the corner. When he looks back she’s pulling the stubby braid out of her hair. Her now dark blonde hair falls in a mess around her head and she smiles at him.

“I don’t deserve you,” he whispers, wrapping his arms around her middle and pulling her towards him. He buries his face in her hip and her hand falls back to his hair.

“Says who?” She laughs gently. His response is muffled and she snorts out another laugh at him, pulling his head back a little by the hair. “Try that again.”

“Everyone,” he groans. “God, the universe, fate, history,” he trails off.

“Hmm, I don’t know them.”

A slight smile plays on his lips. “Zen.”

She snorts. “ _ Zen _ , doesn’t know  _ me _ .”

He looks away from her again and the bed shifts as she lays back down next to him, her head rests against his stomach. The smile is still there when he looks back.

“So you’ve said these things,” she starts, “and you keep asking me if it’s ok, but it feels like you want me to convince you.”

He blushes again. “It’s not that it’s just,” he doesn’t finish, he sits up and pulls her into his lap hugging her to him. “I don’t want to die without—”

“Saeyoung are you,” she tries to control her face, keep it neutral.  While they had fooled around before everything had gotten dire they hadn’t actually slept together yet. “You’re not—”

“No!”

“It’s fine if you are,” she’s smiling now.

“I’m not,” he says a little firmer than he means to. “I’ve  _ you know _ , I’ve done it before.”

Callie snorts. “I don’t know,” she teases, “what do you mean, done  _ what _ .”

His face contorts and she can’t tell if he’s embarrassed or trying not to laugh, or possibly both, she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses the corner of his mouth.

“Fricked the frack.”

“What?” she laughs a little.

“You know,” his lips curl in a smile, “did the do? Fricked the frack? Put the hotdog in the taco.”

Callie cackles, she throws her head back, her eyes squeeze shut and as she almost chokes on the sound, punctuating her laughter with a snort. His eyes sparkle watching her, he’s never seen someone laugh so freely, not even Yoosung. He loves that she doesn’t censor it, doesn’t cover her mouth, she doesn’t apologize for it.

When she’s caught her breath he pushes her back and covers her mouth in a kiss, she’s still giggling running her hands along his sides. When he pulls away she snorts. “Fricked the frack? Really?”

His smile is wide and he licks the tip of her nose, she shoves him off and wipes her face on the pillow.

“I just want to be with someone who knows me,” he says quietly, still smiling at her. “Who wants to be with  _ me _ , not Agent 707, not Luciel, not doing what I have to do to get out of a sticky situation.”

“Well shit,” she chuckles, “that’s all I’ve been trying to do since you stepped into that apartment.”

“I  _ know _ ,” he laughs, “I still don’t know  _ why _ .”

Callie pulls herself to her knees and throws a leg over his lap, she wraps her arms around his neck and drops kisses along his jaw. “Because I love you dummy.”

His hands clench at the bed sheets when she says it.

“Are you sure?” He whispers into her neck.

“To hell and back,” she smiles. Her hands drop to rest on top of his and she waits, giving him a minute before she takes his hands in hers and urges him to touch her. He’s gentle as he trails his thumbs along her thighs, cautious as his fingers brush the bare skin of her waist.

When they kiss he lets her lead, never pushes her. There’s a measure of tangible restraint to every brush of his lips. She presses him back, her hands braced on his shoulders and she smiles down at him. Her hair tickles his face when she leans over him covering his mouth in a kiss before sitting up.

“You  _ say _ you want to be selfish,” she smirks pulling her tank top over her head, “that you want to mark me,” she rolls her hips and he suppresses a groan as his hips rise to meet hers.

“I- ngh, I do,” he stammers, his fists back to gripping the sheets.

“How are you going to do that if you won’t touch me, Saeyoung?”

He’s fast, he has her on her back beneath him before she’s even realized what’s happened, kissing and biting along her collarbone, tongue chasing teeth as he sucks the first of many marks on her neck.

“Say it again,” he pants. “Say my name again.”

Callie smirks, she runs her hands beneath his shirt. “What do you want to do to me,  _ Saeyoung _ ?” She purrs his name.

“I want to see you,” he says tugging at her bra. She moves to pull it off, tossing it behind him. “I want to taste you, and mark you and make you mine, over and over.”

Callie grabs his shirt by the hem and tugs it over his head. “I’m yours,” she whispers before his tongue pushes past her lips and she can feel him smile as his hands cup her breasts.

He pulls back and stares at her, tracing her shape with his hands. She moves instinctively to cover her stomach but he catches her hands. “No please,” he whispers letting them go and she lets them drop to her sides watching as he bends to press kisses to her belly.

His fingers hook in her leggings and he smirks despite the rising blush to his cheeks. He slides them down her legs as his slips off the bed, dropping them to the floor before unbuttoning his jeans and letting them fall.

She sits up to meet him when he climbs back on the bed, her hand tangling in his hair as their lips meet, tongues crashing desperately together. Her free hand trails down his chest curving around to squeeze at his ass before reaching between them to take him in her hand.

He pulls away, panting, golden eyes staring earnestly into hers. He chews his lip watching her while she works him slowly. She dips her head away from his gaze to run her tongue along his neck. She doesn’t notice when he does the same, intent on the taste of his skin on her tongue, the feel of him growing harder in her hand. She doesn’t notice until he bites down on her shoulder.

She groans and her pace falters. Saeyoung takes the opportunity to pull her hand away and press her back into the mattress. He settles on his heels as she straightens her legs out to either side of him.

But then his confidence falters and he’s chewing his lip as he stares down at her.

“Saeyoung?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he whispers.

Callie smirks, she gathers herself up to sit in front of him, “That’s not what it sounded like, you wanted to mark me, and own me, and--”

“I know,” he says quickly, “I do but, what if I can’t stop?”

“The safe word is Kittens,” she smirks.

Saeyoung rolls his eyes.  “I’m fucked up Callie, what if I can’t stop? What if that doesn’t work.”

“You’re stronger than you think, if you don’t want to do this, or you want to do it differently that’s fine, you brought it up, but just so you know I’m totally for it, I trust you.”  She leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth.  “You can tie me up and spank me, you can do whatever you want to me, and if I want you to stop and you don’t you left a taser on the table remember?”

He smirks, “The taser, really?”

She shrugs but she hasn’t finished the movement before he’s grabbed her legs and tugged her off balance.  She lets out a little yelp as she falls, laughing softly when she bounces against the old dusty mattress. 

He climbs over her body, his dick held loosely in his hand, “You really want it huh?”

She licks her lips. “Anything you’re willing to give me.”

He sighs.

“Please Saeyoung,” she begs, watching him through her lashes.

“Please what Cal?”

“Let me suck your dick,” she whines.

He chuckles, his cheeks pink. “That all?”

She nods, whiskey coloured eyes determined and he shuffles a little closer. “I know, uh I know you’ve done this before but I want to fuck your mouth, is that ok?”

Callie smiles and nods, opening her mouth for him.

“Jesus Cal, really?”

“Saeyoung,” she snorts. “You want to fuck my face you can fuck my face, it’s fine.”

“Just uh, say red if you want me to stop.”

“Say what?” she chuckles.

“R-red?” He says, nerves catching up to him.

“With your dick in my mouth?”

“O-oh.”

“Morse Code?” she smirks.

“You know Morse Code?”

“You don’t?”

“Fuck why is that hot?” He whines.

“Because you’re a huge nerd,” Callie smirks and opens her mouth, cocking an eyebrow.

She looks so ready,  _ eager _ even, and that’s not really what he’d signed up for.  Sure she’d begged him, an exaggerated pout and a smirk on her face.  Sure they both know who was really in charge here but Saeyoung wants her begging.  Wants her writhing and pleading, begging for him to let her gag on his cock.

“Baby,” she coos.

He squeezes her ribs between his thighs and runs his dick between her tits, “Hmm” he hums. “I think I’ve changed my mind.

“Oh!” she smirks and reaches down beside the bed, he peeks over as she digs through her bag and then tosses him something.

“You packed lube in your emergency bag?”

“You said it was a long drive,” she does her best to shrug.

He does his best not to blush.  He squeezes out a generous dollop of the lube on her chest and watches her bite her lip when he spreads it out. He pours a little more out, sets the bottle to the side and squeezes with his other hand.  She sighs as his fingers brush her nipples and he gives her another experimental squeeze.  

Soft.  God when was the last time he’d felt a breast that wasn’t made of silicon and being stuffed into a bra  _ he _ was wearing.

She watches him stroke himself.  Not that he needed to but he does it anyway, just to make her watch, to see the way her pupils dilate, the way her tongue pokes between her lips. Saeyoung presses her tits together and pushes himself between them.  He’s not even sure which of them moans.

He pulls back and fucks tbetween her tits again, this time her tongue swirls around the tip of his dick and he gasps.  He hadn’t even realized he’d closed his eyes.

She’s watching him as he draws back, her eyes are big and he mouth is opening slightly, cheeks pink, “W-was that ok?”

“Do it again,” he says finding his voice.

This time when the tip of his dick pushes out between her tits she closes her lips around it and he knows the keening whine he hears is coming from him.

Soon he’s bracing his hands on the headboard, and she’s squeezing her tits around him as he thrusts, sucking and teasing his tip as it presses out dark against her pale flushed chest.

“ _ God _ ,” she whines and reaches for his hips.

Saeyoung smirks, he catches her hands and presses them above her head, “I don’t think you understand the rules Cal.”

She whines and huffs and rolls her eyes, “Please, Saeyoung  _ please _ .”

He chuckles, watching her now genuinely needy, genuinely pleading,  _ that was something _ .  That pushed every worry to the back of his mind.  Callie had been so good at sucking dick.  In the apartment, when he’d finally relented, finally let her convince him that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea if they had feelings for one another, if he let someone get close to him.  

He’d spent all night working and she’d woken up early, wiggled into his lap and she’d whispered that she had a reward for him.  God if he never saw her again he would think of the way she’d sucked his dick til the day he died.

“Keep your arms up babe,” he smiles at her, letting her hands go.

She nods and he can feel her shift her hips.

Saeyoung sinks his teeth into the place where her throat meets her shoulder and Callie whines, her hips shift and he sooths the bite with his tongue, sucking and teasing the place where his teeth marred her throat.  

She’s watching him when he looks up, pupils blown, her breath coming in pants as he he moves to press himself against her plush lips.  She lets her mouth hang open, tongue teasing his shaft as he pushes slowly past her gag reflex.  He watches her eyes water but not once does she move her hands, her dark eyes never stray from his face.

He pulls out slowly, lets her take a breath and pushes back in.  Every time he goes a little deeper and every time her eyes stay locked to his, her tongue working his shaft, her throat tightening around him as she swallows.  He feels the flex of muscles around his dick as her throat tries to force him out, the way she blinks back tears determined not break.  Stubborn woman, she’d probably let herself pass out before she asked him to stop.

Her fingers twitch above her head, her eyes squeeze shut and the muscles of her throat convulse again before he pulls back, watches her gag and cough, tears spilling over her lashes, he lets her get a breath before he presses back in, thrusting in and out, hand braced on the headboard.  He watches her hands twist in the sheets as he fucks her throat and then-

He stops. He shuffles back and her hands drop to his hips as her mouth chases his cock.  He lets her hold him there, run her tongue the length of his dick and bob her head a few times before her gathers her hands in his.

“Hey, hey Cal, that’s not, you broke a rule Babe,” he scolds her with a chuckle.

“Shit,” she croaks.

He climbs off of her and sits on the edge of the bed, “Come on Callie,” he taps his lap, “take your punishment.”

“I liked you better when you were worried and nervous,” she snorts.  But she gathers herself up and drapes herself over his lap.

“Hmm,” he hums running a thumb over her bottom lip while she pushes herself up on her toes. “Your mouth is pretty, but,” he presses his thumb past her lips and sucks in a breath when her tongue laps at the digit and she sucks lightly, “you don’t seem to know when to shut it.”

Callie gasps when his hand lands on her ass with a echoing crack.

“You know how this works right, Babe?” He asks, soothing his hand over her ass.

“Y-yes,” she nods and he can hear her sniffle.

“You’re going to count for me,” he starts and she nods as he runs a hand through her hair, “if it’s too much-”

“Traffic lights,” she nods again.

“Hmm.”

“Red means Stop, yellow means wait, green means go,” she says softly.

“Very good, Babe,” her traces her folds with a finger, dips between them and runs it feather light across her clit and watches her fight to keep herself still. “How many?”

“One,” she says, swallowing heavily

“Good,” he coos, continuing to tease her.  He watches her face in the cloudy mirror.  “Good girl, I think, 10 will be enough, do you agree?”

“Whatever you think,” she says hoarsely. Her jaw set, teeth gritted.

Should they survive tomorrow it will be fun to do this again, to push her so she continues to talk back.  He can see her forcing herself to be what she thinks he wants, or perhaps what she thinks he needs.  Can see the way she fights the urge to give him shit, to tell him to hurry up.

_ Fuck _ , he doesn’t even want to spank her now, he wants to pull her into his lap, lay back against the bed and watch her tits bounce as she rides him.  Funny that with walking into hell in the morning he could even find it in himself to want this.

He gets it over with quickly. Peppers her ass with slaps as she counts out, numbers coming out more like sobs by the time he hits 10 and he knows he’s done with this scene.  It was fun but he wants her, just her the way she always is.  He gathers her into his arms and presses kisses to her wet face as she sniffles.

“What’s your colour Callie?”

“Green,” she sighs wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Do you want to keep going?” He whispers into her hair.

“Please,” she sighs and trails kisses along his chest.

He places her gently on the bed, piles pillows under and around her like a throne and runs his fingers through her hair, “There’s my Princess,” he coos, chuckling when she makes a face. “Time to reward you for being such a good girl.”

“Saeyoung,” she groans as his teeth graze her nipple.

“Hmm,” he hums,” kissing down her belly, tracing stretch marks with his tongue.

“I love you,” she says softly, her fingers combing through his hair.

He tries to hide the way her words make him stop.  He buries his face in the soft flesh of her thigh, a kiss and a nip as his fingers find her clit.  _ God _ , he thinks _ , she’s so wet _ .  Nothing they’d done had been for her and yet she was so ready for him.

“S-Saeyo-young  _ please _ ,” she whines as he drops kisses along her hip. “ _ God, fuck please _ .”

He kisses her clit, tongue curling around the bud before he sucks.  He presses two fingers inside of her, curling them before he slips them out, tongue lapping at the little bundle of nerves as his fingers move inside her.  Her back arches and she whines his name again.  Her fingers tighten in his hair and she rolls her hips into his face.  His nose pressed against her pubis. 

“Stop, stop stop,red,” she says suddenly, hands out of his hair pressing at his forehead, pushing him away. 

Startled he stops, eyes searching her face.  Her cheeks pink, her chest heaving, “Sorry,  _ sorry _ ,” he says, “did I hurt you?”

“N-no, no,” she shakes her head, smiling and urging him closer. She presses her lips to his, teases her tongue past his teeth and he forgets for a moment that she’d just stopped him.  His hand trails up her body, cups her breast.  His thumb thrums across her nipple, teasing it to a perfect pencil eraser nub.

Her legs wrap around his waist and she rolls her hips against him, sighing into the kiss. 

“Are you ok?” He asks, his thoughts clearing for a moment.

“Hmm, yeah,” she says, a lazy smile spreading on her face. “I just don’t like,” she blushes, “I’d rather not cum like that if it’s an option.”

“O-oh,” he nods like he understands.

She tugs him closer with one arm around his neck, the other pressing between them.  Her lips brush his ear and she whispers, as her fingers wrap around his cock, “Fuck me Saeyoung.”

He doesn’t second guess himself for the first time since meeting her.  He lets her guide him to her entrance and plunges in, no concern for her comfort, no need for guilt as she raises her hips to meet him.  Her legs tighten around his waist, her arms around his shoulders and she mewls beneath me.

God, she feels so good around him, muscles tensing and flexing around his cock as he thrusts into her, no thought to pace, no thought to technique. He’s wanted her so bad.  Watching her on a monitor, knowing there was no way she was accidentally doing those things he’d still felt too guilty to touch himself.  

Mouths and hands and stolen moments were one thing but why had he resisted this for so many days.  How had he avoided burying himself in her like this when she’d so obviously wanted him.

God he was a fucking idiot.

“Hng, please god, mnnh, Saeyoung,” she begs, no real request but he gets her meaning.

_ Don’t stop _ .

He settles back on his heels, drags her up legs still wrapped around his hips.  She braces her hands on his shoulders and rides him, her pace just as sloppy and unrelenting as his had been.  She sighs and moans, whines the broken syllables of his name, his real proper name and he sinks his teeth into her shoulder.  She keens, her hips stuttering as she tightens and he feels her cum, warm and wet around him.  He tongues the mark on her shoulder while she stills, all too aware of how close he is.  

All too aware, very suddenly that in their eagerness they’d forgotten something.

He starts to shift her off his lap.

“What’re you doing,” she mumbles into his neck, her hips roll against him.

“We didn’t mng, Cal we forgot a condom. Don’t worry about it.”

She giggles, shoves his hands away from her and rolls her hips again, “Saeyoung I’m on the pill, are you clean? Doesn’t the agency do testing for everything?”

“I,” he pauses.  They did, they did full and completely invasive physicals pretty regularly, even down to genetic testing to be sure they were getting their monies worth.  He was clean and he knew it. “Yeah,” he says quietly, biting his lips as she continues to fuck him.

“Then don’t worry about it.” She presses his shoulders, urges him to lay back while she rides him.  Her hands tangled in his hair.  Her tits bounce above his face and he draws hearts into her hips with his thumbs.  He’s not long behind her really, hips raising to meet her as she drops down over him.  

The two of them sighing in harmony, the flush in her cheeks deep, her brow knitting together and he can tell she’s close again, holding off he imagines, wanting to cum with him if she can.  

He wraps his arms tight around her back, pulls her down to bury his face between her tits, licking and sucking as he thrusts into her.  Listening to her moan and shout with each press of his hips.  He cums when she tightens around him, his arms going slack and she rolls her hips, the two of them stuttering, weakly fucking each other through their release.  

Sobbing each other’s names.

She collapses on top of him.  The two of them catching their breath.  Chests heaving, bodies slick with sweat, quickly chilling in the unheated cabin.  It’s only a few moments before she pushes off of him and disappears towards the bathroom.  He hears the water turn on in the bathroom and he forces heavy limbs to move.  

He’s not even sure this place has hot water, he’d never intended to be here with anyone.  It was just a stopping point, a maybe, just in case.

He gathers a few sticks of wood from the small pile outside. Slipping into his boxers and hoody before he goes outside, and he has something that’s almost a fire going in the fireplace when he hears the water turn off.

“You didn’t want to join me?” She asks toweling water from her hair.

“I, hmm,” he blushes, “didn’t know it was an option.”

Callie pulls her underwear and tank top back on and sits down on the floor next to him.  The hand that covers his is cold and he doesn’t have to ask if there was hot water.  He pulls his sweater open and tugs her into it.

“Gross, you’re all sweaty and covered in lube,” she giggles.

They weren’t supposed to get comfortable here, he thinks as he pulls off his sweater and drapes it over her shoulders.  Just in case they’d have to run.  They weren’t supposed to fall in love, he considers as the cold water rinses away a stranger’s body wash found in borrowed shower.  Loving him was dangerous.  He was supposed to stop the bomb, send her to Jumin to take care of the party.  

She wasn’t supposed to follow him into danger, he chastises himself as he gathers her up, fast asleep in front of the fire with his sweater pulled tight around her shoulders.  This was his burden, his probable death, either by Mint Eye or the Agency.  But how could he tell her no?

He wasn’t supposed to have anything to live for if he couldn’t save his brother.

But now he had her.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in June? I don't know why it took me so long to finish.


End file.
